De otra manera
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Isabella siempre intentó esconder su pasado, pero con la inesperada llegada de Edward a su vida, ¿será capaz de ignorarlo? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Parte I

**Bienvenidas. Los personajes de la siguiente historia, no me pertenecen, son de Meyer; la historia tampoco es mía, es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**De otra manera**

**Parte I**

Para la mayoría que convivía con ella, Isabella Swan exhalaba autoconfianza y sagacidad. Eran pocos los que sabían que los acontecimientos trágicos de su pasado habían hecho que todo lo que ella mostraba ser fuera exactamente lo que no era.

Hasta sus diecinueve años, Isabella no había tenido muchas preocupaciones en la vida. Lo que más recordaba eran apenas flashes de algunos ex-novios, una blusa nueva manchara y el entierro de su hámster, cuya placa de cartón decía: "_aquí yace Pug, mi mejor amigo_". Aún podía ser encontrada en el jardín de su casa.

Dicen que nunca sabes cuándo algo va a pasar y transformar tu vida. Con Isabella no fue diferente.

Era 12 de abril cuando un carro a alta velocidad colisionó con la vieja camioneta roja de los Swan. Charlie, el jefe de policía de la pequeña ciudad de Forks, fue quien sufrió más impacto. El hombre al que todos se referían como honesto y trabajador; el padre, al que Isabella cuando niña adoraba halar de su bigote, y cuando adolecente conseguía todo lo que quería solo con una sonrisa, seguido de un "_por favor, papá_", dejó de respirar apenas su cabeza golpeó el volante. Rene, la extrovertida ama de casa y la mamá con quien Isabella pasaba noches conversando, aguantó más tiempo, pero aunque la ambulancia hubiese tardado menos tiempo en llegar, el profundo corte en su cuello no daba otro destino que no fuera la muerte.

Isabella estaba sentada en el asiento trasero. La dulce y tímida chica no conseguía organizar sus pensamientos. _¿Qué pasó?_ Un fuerte dolor en la espalda hizo que levantara la mano hasta su torso y sintiese algo húmedo. Trayendo la mano hacia sí, notó que era sangre, y esa fue la última cosa que recordaba antes de desmayarse.

La joven se despertó en la cama del hospital donde le informaron que sería necesario remover los vidrios que aún penetraban su piel. Todo en lo que ella lograba pensar era: "_¿En dónde están mi papás?_", pero su cerebro parecía no querer cooperar con su voz y las palabras no salían de su boca. No escuchaba nada de su alrededor, solo sabía que alguien trabajaba en su espalda, pero no sentía nada. Después de una serie de exámenes, un médico se sentó a un lado de su cama. Hasta hoy, no recuerda mucho de esa conversa, solamente frases sueltas como: "_ya fallecieron_", _"imposible ser suturada" _y el tan repentino _"lo siento mucho"_. Ellos decían que era una chica con suerte por haber sobrevivido. ¿Pero cuando la suerte significaba perder a las personas que amas?

Fue por culpa de las miradas de lástima que Bella dejó Forks. La casa de la familia fue puesta en alquiler, y con el dinero que recibió del seguro de vida de sus padres se mudó a Seattle. Allá comenzó a trabajar en el almacén de los Newton. El salario no era mucho, pero junto con el dinero que recibía de la casa en Forks, conseguía mantener una vida lo suficientemente cómoda para una sola persona.

Casi todos adoraban a Bella ―así era como la llamaban en su nueva ciudad―. Claro, decir que todos la adoraban era una exageración, ya que muchos compañeros, cuando estaban lejos de ella, se entretenía abriendo sus bocas llenas de veneno para criticar hasta de su nombre.

―¿Bella? Apuesto que solo le gusta que la llamen así para que digan "Carajo, no podría tener un nombre más propicio" ―decía Jessica, rolando los ojos.

―¿Podría ser más egocéntrica? ―preguntaba retóricamente Bree.

Obvio que todo no pasaba de habladurías. Bella despertaba el deseo sexual de muchos hombres, inclusive de Mike, a quien Jessica se refería como _"mi pareja perfecta"_.

La chica con piel de porcelana y rostro en forma de corazón nunca le dio confianza a Mike, él era el hijo de los dueños del almacén en el que trabajaba, y cualquier charla que pasara de algo profesional, con seguridad perjudicaría su trabajo.

Bella no se relacionaba con nadie, tan vez su lado sarcástico y su belleza, hacía que los demás olvidaran que nunca había contado lo que la trajo a una nueva ciudad. La máxima relación que Bella tenía con un hombre era física, pues el deseo sexual venía y ella dormía con hombres de los que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, pues ni siquiera esperaban a que alcanzara su orgasmo antes de llenar su semen dentro de un condón. Era de esperar que recordara apenas el nombre de dos.

Así vivió por dos años, hasta que un día, 17 de agosto, vio cómo su vida cambió por segunda vez.

Lauren, su compañera de trabajo, celebraba sus 22 años. La fiesta fue dada en su patio trasero e Isabella decidió ir solo porque era uno de esos días en los que sentía cuán sola estaba. En menos de dos horas, la casa ya estaba llena. El ruido alto y la tercer botella de cerveza hacían que la chica, que hace media hora había tirado sus zapatos, se lanzara a bailar en el pasto de la parte de atrás de la casa, llamando la atención de los hombres ―solteros o no―, pues veían cuán apretado era su jeans e imaginaban cuán suave debía ser su piel bajo la camisa que, con cada movimiento, se alzaba y exhibía un poco más de su cintura.

La canción movida terminó, y otra, que no le agradaba mucho, comenzó. Esa era la oportunidad para buscar otra cerveza. Aún descalza, entró en la casa, ignorando las miradas y piropos torpes.

Sentado al lado del lavaplatos estaba un hombre con jeans amplios y una camisa negra de cuello en "V". Ella cogió una botella verde de cerveza y la abrió. Bella podía ver la piel extremadamente blanca ―sorprendentemente más blanca que la de ella― de su abdomen masculino, y se impresionó con el deseo súbito que tuvo de mordisquear ese lugar y dejar registrada su marca. Apenas se llevó la cerveza a los labios, los ojos de él se cruzaron con los de Bella. Ellos eran del mismo color de la botella. La barba por hacer y la forma en que su rosada boca bordeaba el vidrio verde, hicieron que Bella pensara que ese era el tipo más sexy que había visto en un buen tiempo. Claro que ese pensamiento fue estropeado cinco segundos después, cuando el chico se atoró con la cerveza y escupió todo el líquido en el suelo.

―Hey, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó ella.

―Sí, disculpa… S-solo me atoré ―respondió de forma, aparentemente, nerviosa.

―Sí, lo pude notar.

―Disculpa, permiso ―dijo y se alejó de ella.

Bella ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para responder "Claro". Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, _cabellos de bronce_ ya no estaba más en esa parte de la casa. _¿Cuál es su problema?_ Se preguntaba ella. Sabía que era lo suficientemente bonita como para hacer que un hombre se sintiera atraído por ella. _¿Por qué diablos no quiso conversar?_ Lo quería conocer. Lo que no sabía era que el chico de ojos verdes era muy tímido.

Edward, que era como se llamaba, hijo de Esme y Carlisle, creció lleno de los mimos de su madre e influenciado por la gran sabiduría de su padre. En la adolescencia despertaba el interés de las chicas, pero su dificultad para adaptarse a las banalidades de su generación, hacía que él no fuera tan aceptado socialmente. Había gente que decía que venía de otra época.

Así fue creciendo como un hombre tímido, con pocas ―pero valiosas― amistades. Cuando la chica, de pies descalzos y largo cabello castaño, apareció frente a él, entró en pánico; cosa que no ocurría desde que tenía 13 años, cuando involuntariamente tuvo una erección en medio del salón de clases y la profesora lo llamó al tablero. Esta vez el pánico no fue por una erección, pero si por las ganas que tuvo de hablar con ella y no saber cómo. Aturdido por el atoramiento con la cerveza, ni al menos intentó seguir con el asunto. Con temor de hacer el ridículo aún más, solo salió del lugar.

Cogiendo una cerveza de dentro de la nevera, Bella bebió todo el contenido de la botella antes de salir ―con una más en la mano― detrás del chico sin nombre que la dejó ahí, sola.

Mira, Bella nunca quiso muchas cosas en la vida ―y mucho menos alguien― pero quería a ese chico de cabello bronce.

Nada funcionaba. Durante una canción intentó hacer su baile más sensual, pero él no se movía de la mesa en la que estaba a tres metros de distancia; mientras los silbidos de extraños llegaban a sus oídos, ella quería que vinieran de la boca de él. La expresión de: _"no se atrevan a tocarme"_ que les mostraba a los idiotas que intentaban acercarse los mantenía distanciados, pero cada vez que Edward la miraba, la cara de: _"tócame, por favor",_ que hacía solamente para él, no parecía tener efecto. En su sexta cerveza, ella ya había llamado al _"jódete". Jódete, no lo necesito. Jódete, ni siquiera es tan guapo. Jódete, debe ser gay. Jódete. Jódete. _Todos los _"jódete"_ fueron olvidados apenas él se levantó y fue en su dirección.

Con el corazón palpitando, ella pensaba: _"¡finalmente!"_, pero la decepción invadió su rostro cuando él solo pasó a su lado. Así, el _"jódete"_ fue aclamado nuevamente. _Jódete, me cansé_. Con el poco equilibrio que aún le quedaba, Bella fue tras el joven. Halándolo de la camisa, lo giró y solo tuvo tiempo de ver sus ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa antes de estampar sus labios en los de él.

Bien, Edward era tímido, pero no un mosca muerta. Toda la noche estuvo mirando a la chica bailar de forma casi prohibida, y cada que veía que en medio de algún movimiento pasaba las manos por sus senos, él pensaba en su abuela, o en el video asqueroso que Jasper le envió una vez por internet ―la verdad es que solo abrió el video porque Jasper dijo que era el mejor tipo de pornografía de los últimos tiempos, pero no sabía que _"2 chicas y 1 vaso"_ (1) era el video porno de internet que dejó a millones de personas traumatizadas por el resto de sus vidas― y hasta recordaba el día en que vio a su mejor amigo Emmett desnudo, bailando al ritmo de "I Feel Good", los movimientos de cadera que Emmett hacía en las partes de "So good" nunca dejaban de tener su efecto "mata erección".

Después de un largo diálogo interno, Edward finalmente decidió tomar valor para hablar con la chica, pero apenas se levantó, ella detuvo todos sus movimientos y se quedó mirándolo con expresión temerosa; Edward interpretó esa actitud como algo negativo y desvió sus pasos, pasando de largo por su lado. Nunca, en sus 25 años de vida, el joven de ojos verdes había sido sorprendido por una actitud indiferente. La chica era pequeña, pero la fuerza con la que lo haló de la camisa mostraba que su deseo era mayor que su tamaño.

Él podría haber pensado en diversas cosas: que no sabía el nombre de aquella chica antes de besarla, que ella no se preocupó en saber si él tenía una novia, pero todo en lo que lograba pensar, era que la chica que estuvo mirando la noche entera estaba besándolo. Con eso en mente colocó las manos en su cintura y la acercó más.

Antes de explorar la boca de Edward, Bella intentaba adivinar que sabor tenía. El único problema es que cuando su lengua atravesó los ansiados labios, solo sentía sabor a cerveza. Tal vez el sabor fuese de la boca de él o de la propia. No importaba. Bella _adoraba la cerveza_ y también pasó a adorar los besos de él. Parecía que él sabía exactamente que presión colocar en los labios y qué movimientos hacer para dejarla con ganas de más. Entonces, cuando Bella presionó su cadera a la de él, esperaba oír cualquier cosa, menos…

―Deberíamos detenernos, ¿no? ―Edward preguntó, separando sus bocas.

―No ―dijo Bella, pasando las manos por dentro de la camisa de él.

Las manos de él fueron a parar dentro de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de ella, y no pudo evitar apretar la carne que estaba en sus manos. Besos mojados eran dejados en el cuello y delicadas manos la atraían más cerca. Bella podía sentir cuán excitante aquello se estaba volviendo, y por eso, una vez más, no esperaba las palabras que salieron de la boca de él.

―Hey, vamos a parar, ¿ok?

―¿Cuál es tu problema?

―No tengo ningún problema. No sé ni tu nombre.

―Bella. ¿Podemos continuar?

―¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

―No ―dijo rápido. En el fondo, eso era mentira. El problema era que había ocultado eso―. Disculpa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Edward ―respondió indeciso. _¿Cuál es el problema con esta chica? Me ataca como si tuviese interés en mí y ¿ahora no quiere saber ni mi nombre?_― ¿Tienes ganas de tomar otra cerveza?

―Puede ser ―respondió. Bella estaba nerviosa. Desde los tempos de colegio no conversaba con un hombre. El problema es que su forma de no demostrar nerviosismo era fingir que no le importaba. Tal vez si conseguía convencerlo, también se convencería a sí misma.

―Voy a la cocina por algunas. ¿Me puedes esperar en esa mesa? ―apuntó hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado minutos atrás.

―Está bien.

Bella se sentó en la mesa y observó desde la distancia a Edward entrar en la casa. Aún tenía tiempo de huir. Si ahora salía de la fiesta, probablemente nunca más se encontrarían. Llevándose los dedos a los labios, lo pensó mejor. No sentía ganas de estar con alguien hace mucho tiempo, y esta vez se permitió realizar su deseo.

Edward regresó con dos cerezas en la mano, le entregó una a Bella y se sentó a su lado.

―¿De dónde conoces a Lauren? ―pregunto él.

―Trabajamos juntas hace algunos meses, ¿y tú?

―Es mi prima. No tenemos mucho contacto y, sinceramente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer hoy ―dijo y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

―Disculpa por la forma en que me tire encima de ti ―Bella dijo rápidamente. Ese era un tema totalmente fuera de su área de comodidad.

―No, está bien… y-yo quería hablar contigo, el problema es que creí que no estabas interesada, pero creo que estaba equivocado…

―Sí ―dijo, desviando la mirada, haciendo que hasta fuese irónico el hecho de que la chica que provocaría sueños nada inocentes en los hombres de esa noche solamente con su manera de bailar, pudiese estar, de repente, tímida bajo los ojos de un chico que demostraba enorme nerviosismo por estar en su presencia.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó, intentando que ella se sintiera más cómoda y calmar su propio nerviosismo.

―Veintiuno ¿y tú?

―Veinticinco. ¿Naciste aquí? ―preguntó Edward, intentando encontrar una conversa que no fuera tan íntima, cosas superficiales que hiciera tener más confianza el uno con el otro y pudieran hablar más de sus vidas.

―N-no ―Bella respondió, insegura.

―¿Qué te trajo aquí? ―preguntó sonriendo. Durante los dos años que llevaba viviendo en Seattle, Bella había logrado huir de la pregunta de su origen y de lo que la trajo a la ciudad. Nunca había preparado una respuesta a la pregunta.

―Yo… mis… ―intentó decir, pero tal vez la cerveza, o el nerviosismo, hizo que comenzara a sentirse mareada.

―Hey, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó ansioso. El rostro blanco de la chica estaba cada vez más pálido.

―Creo que estoy un poco mareada… mi presión debe haberse bajado ―dijo, colocando la cabeza entre las rodillas y respirando profundo.

Edward se levantó y colocó la palma de su mano en la espalda de ella, haciendo leves círculos.

―¿Cuántas cervezas bebiste?

―Más de las que debería.

―Si vomitas tal vez mejores.

―¡No puedo vomitar!

―¿Por qué no?

―Acabo de conocerte y besarte, sería extraño.

―No importa. Hasta puedo sostenerte el cabello. ―Entonces, enredó su mano en el sedoso cabello castaño. No tardó mucho y Bella estaba depositando todo el contenido de su estómago en el pasto a sus pies.

―Necesito lavarme la boca, me siento asquerosa ―dijo, levantándose. La tomó del codo y la llevó dentro de la casa.

En el baño, después de lavarse la boca con _Listerine,_ que estaba encima del tocador, intentó calmarse. Quería saber más de Edward, pero infelizmente ―por lo menos por ahora― no podía dejar que el supiera algo de ella. Aún no estaba lista. Cuando abrió la puerta, Edward la esperaba afuera.

―¿Quieres ir a casa? ―preguntó él.

―Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, aún no me siento completamente al cien por cien.

―No ―dijo avergonzado―, me refería a dejarte en casa, no a… ya sabes.

―Ah, sí ―dijo, completamente incómoda. _¿Podía empeorarse ese día?_―. Está bien, vivo cerca, podemos ir a pie.

Y tenía razón, la casa era realmente cerca. El corto camino fue silencioso. Ella intentaba comprender lo que él tenía que la atraía tanto, y él intentaba tomar valor para pedir su teléfono. Apenas pasaron por una modesta casa, Bella se detuvo.

―Aquí vivo ―dijo, sacando las llaves del bolsillo del frente de su pantalón jean y sacudiéndolas.

―Yo… esta noche fue divertida ―dijo Edward.

En su cabeza, cuando lo ensayó en el pequeño espacio de tiempo que tuvo, diría eso y después de que Bella le respondiera _"también para mí"_, pediría su teléfono para que, tal vez, salieran de nuevo. El problema fue que el _"también para mí"_, nunca llegó. Al contrario de eso, ella se rió con ganas.

―¿En serio, Edward? ―Bella preguntó entre risas―. ¿Cuál fue la parte más divertida? ¿Una loca atacándote en medio de la fiesta o asegurar el cabello de esa loca mientras vomitaba?

―Bien, si tuviera que escoger, me quedaría con la primera opción, pero tomando la segunda, la del vómito, me gustó sostener tu cabello también, es suave ―dijo, un poco tímido, esperando oírla reír, pero al contrario de eso, una sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la chica.

―Sí. La verdad es que en la parte del vómito, creo que _también_ me divertí ―dijo y esa fue la oportunidad que él necesitaba.

―¿Crees que puedas darme tu número? Para marcarnos, y salir otra vez, o algo así… ―dijo, sacando su celular del bolsillo y entregándoselo. Satisfecho cuando ella grabó su número, guardó su celular de nuevo.

―¿Entonces creo que nos vemos por ahí?

―Sí, definitivamente ―dijo, regresando a casa de su prima para coger su auto.

Edward no logró dormir bien esa noche. Podía estar preocupado por el hecho de que la chica, que apenas conocía, despertaba en él sentimientos que no sabía explicar y mucho menos controlar, pero nada de eso pasó por su cabeza. Lo que le impedía dormir era solo la anticipación. Acostado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, pensaba en varias formas de empezar a hablarle; ¿_debería decirle "Hola, Bella" o "Hola, soy Edward"?_ ¿Será que por la mañana pensará que fue una idiotez haberle dado su número? ¿Será que se encontrarían mañana?

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Bella se despertó con una fuerte resaca y sus labios secos imploraban por agua. Levantarse solo hizo que su cabeza doliera aún más, pero quedarse acostada todo el día no era una opción.

Después de beber dos vasos con agua se detuvo a pensar en los hechos de la noche anterior. Recordaba todo con casi perfecta precisión, pero de todos los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, solo uno se destacaba esa mañana: Edward. Se acordaba del nombre de él y ni siquiera un orgasmo fue necesario para eso.

Cogió su celular y lo miró. _Claro_ que no fue como instinto para saber si Edward la había llamado, pero sí para ver si el aparato estaba cargado en el caso de si _alguien_ quería entrar en contacto con ella; además, su número lo tenían _muchas_ personas. A las tres de la tarde, Bella ya estaba irritada. Mientras tomaba un baño su teléfono sonó, indicando un nuevo mensaje. Saliendo de la ducha, sin siquiera enrollarse una toalla, cogió el celular. Abriendo el mensaje miró que no se trataba de Edward, y sí de su operadora ofreciendo una promoción imperdible. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él podría llamar, ya habría tirado el aparato contra la pared.

Después de limpiar las pisadas que dejó por la casa, decidió sentarse en la sala y mirar un programa de televisión, que ya era hábito de los sábados. Concentrarse en la programación era difícil, pues sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en él.

En el comercial de una marca de ropa, no pudo dejar de notar cuánto la ropa de uno de los modelos le recordaba a lo que Edward usó la noche pasada. Cuando la película que esperaba ver comenzó, comparó al muchachito de la historia con él; excepto, claro, que no tenían el mismo color de ojos, ni la misma nariz, ni la misma sonrisa; obvio que no necesitaba hablar de sus hebras bronces, nadie tenía ese tipo de cabello, solo Edward.

Era extraño, alguien como ella, que pasó tantos años sola, no sabía cómo lidiar con una situación así. ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía sentirse tan atraída?

La película ya estaba a la mitad y ella casi dormida. Tal vez, si no fuera por el timbre de su celular a su lado, se habría dormido ―soñando con Edward―. Intentó no crearse ilusiones al coger el aparato, pero cuando vio el número desconocido, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Solo podía ser él… ¿verdad?

―¿Aló? ―dijo tranquilamente, no demostrando toda la ansiedad de la mañana.

―Bella, soy Edward.

―Hey. ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, y tú, ¿mejor?

―Definitivamente.

―Que bien… sí… te quería preguntar… no sé si tienes algo planeado… sé que es tarde…

―No sé cómo responderte si no me preguntas.

―¿Quieres ver una película hoy?

―¿A qué hora?

―Son casi las cinco y media de la tarde. ¿Puedo pasar a buscarte a las siete?

―Siete y media.

―Ok. Hasta pronto.

―Hasta pronto.

Dos horas después, Edward golpeaba suavemente la puerta de Bella. Cuando ella, usando solo un vestido negro y tacones del mismo color que hacían que sus piernas parecieran tres veces más largas de lo normal, abrió la puerta. Él no podía dejar de pensar en el cómo sería tenerla en su cama, usando solo esos tacones.

―¿Podemos irnos? ―preguntó ella.

―Claro ―respondió, caminando hacia el carro.

El encuentro apenas había comenzado y no estaba yendo muy bien. Bien, por lo menos para Bella. Desde el accidente ella podía contar en una mano cuántas veces fue en carro. Se sentía tonta por no haber imaginado que irían hasta el cine usando un vehículo. _Espero no tener un ataque,_ pensó.

―Puedes entrar ―dijo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Fue así cómo Carlisle Cullen le enseñó.

Apenas se sentó en el puesto del conductor, Edward vio que Bella jugaba con el cinturón de seguridad.

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No, ya lo logré ―respondió finalmente, oyendo el "clic" del cinturón.

―¿Estás bien? Pareces asustada.

―Está todo ok. ¿Puedes encender el radio, por favor? ―pidió. La música siempre la calmaba.

―Claro ―él cedió al pedido y colocó su estación favorita.

El carro finalmente salió de casa y siguió hacia el cine que quedaba solo a 15 minutos de distancia. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y todo lo que se oía era la melodía de "Girl" de los Beatles. Bella intentaba prestar atención a la letra, pero sus manos no paraban de sudar. Tal vez ayudara conversar.

―¿Vives solo?

―Sí, hace tres años, ¿y tú?

―También. ¿Trabajas?

―Sí, pero trabajo en casa. Soy _web designer._

―Parece divertido.

―Lo es. Es solo cuestión de darse a conocer en el medio, entonces se logra conseguir un buen dinero.

―Quisiera poder decir eso.

―¿No te gusta el almacén?

―No es que no me guste. Creo que me acostumbré, pero la paga no es mucha, solo lo suficiente. Aparte de que nadie sueña con convertirse en vendedora de un almacén por el resto de la vida.

―¿Es lo que sueñas hacer por el resto de la vida?

―No sé. ¿Tú te imaginas siendo _web desingner_ para siempre?

―Sí, pero debo admitir que ese no era el sueño de mi vida cuando tenía doce años.

―¿Verdad? ¿Qué querías ser? ¡Espera! ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Bombero? ¿Médico? ¿Astronauta? ―preguntó animada, pero para cada pregunta recibió un no.

―Estás lejos…

―Ok, me rindo. ¿Qué querías ser entonces?

―Un vampiro, pero infelizmente la profesión no estaba disponible en el mercado ―dijo él, haciendo que Bella se carcajeara.

En el corto tiempo que faltaba para que llegaran al cine, él contó cuán obsesionado estaba por las criaturas místicas cuando en su cumpleaños recibió de regalo un libro: "entrevista con un vampiro". Ella rió todo el tiempo y solamente cuando el carro paró pudo darse cuenta que logró distraerse todo el camino. Tal vez se había equivocado diciendo que el encuentro había comenzado mal.

Parados frente al cine, optaron por ver una comedia romántica que comenzaba en 10 minutos. Bella odiaba las comedias románticas, pero como sabía ―o al menos esperaba― que probablemente la mitad de la película pasaría besándose con Edward, no le dio importancia a lo que teóricamente iban a ver.

Ella no podía estar más acertada. Apenas entraron a la sala, Edward señaló hacia un lugar al fondo en donde se sentaron. Pensando que tendría que aguantar por lo menos 30 minutos antes de que él tomara alguna iniciativa. Se sorprendió cuando en el segundo tráiler él colocó la mano en su cabello y le besó bajo la oreja.

Edward se preparó para ese momento como un luchador se prepara para la batalla. Poco antes de salir de casa, llamó a su amigo Jasper y le hizo un montón de preguntas, casi todas fueron respondidas con un "_haz lo que creas correcto en el momento"_. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Emmett probablemente se quedaría diciendo que él "finalmente iba a matar a la gallina" (2), habría hecho una segunda llamada.

Entonces, Edward decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo y fue eso lo que hizo cuando 10 minutos hubieron pasado dentro del cine: sus labios entraron en contacto con el cuello de Bella.

―¿Puedo besarte? ―susurró en su oído.

―Si yo no te pedí permiso, tú tampoco lo necesitas.

Durante toda la película, sus labios no se separaban por más de 2 minutos y cuando no estaban unos sobre los otros, vagaban por sus cuellos y orejas. Ambos salieron del cine sin saber cuál historia contaba la película.

―Esa fue la mejor película que vi ―dijo, tomando la mano de ella mientras caminaban por la calle.

―Definitivamente ―respondió riendo―. Y no creí que fuese posible, pero a cada minuto se volvía mejor.

―Eso significa que tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

―Sí, pero creo que mis labios agradecerían un descanso. Están un poco hinchados ―respondió, pasando la punta de los dedos por la piel sensible.

―Si… hasta Angelina Jolie tendría envidia.

―La culpa es tuya. Creo que realmente tienes un complejo de vampiro.

―Lo siento. Ok, es mentira. Me gusta mordisquear tu boca, principalmente el labio inferior ―dice, mirando al dolorido labio.

―Estoy bromeando. Lo puedes hacer de nuevo, me gusta ―dijo en su oído. Él se giró para besarla, pero ella desvió el rostro―. Pero no ahora. De verdad me duele.

―Ok ―respondió riendo y ella se unió a él.

―¿Puedo saber para dónde me llevas?

―Hay un "Johnny Rockets" cercano. ¿Tienes hambre?

―Un poco. Me comería una _cheeseburger._

Algunos minutos después, llegaron al local.

―Siempre soñé con venir a un lugar de estos ―dijo ella, sentándose en un sofá rojo y observando el lugar que parecía haber salido directo de los años 50.

―¿Es tu primera vez aquí?

―Sí ―respondió. _En Forks no hay ni siquiera McDonald's_, pensó.

―Hasta hoy, no sé cómo no era una bola en mi infancia. Acostumbraba a venir mucho aquí con mis papás cuando niño.

―Ok. ¿Entonces que me recomiendas?

―Cualquier sándwich. Y aún no sé decir cuál es la mejor _milk shake,_ pero creo que hay un empate entre la de Oreo y la torta de manzana.

―¿Qué tal si pido una y tu otra? Podemos compartir.

―¡Perfecto! ―dijo sonriendo.

Ambos hicieron sus pedidos y volvieron a conversar sobre los tempos en que Edward visitaba el lugar por lo menos tres veces en la semana.

―¡Ah, Dios mío! ―gritó Bella, interrumpiendo a Edward cuando él estaba contando sobre la vez que ganó una apuesta de quién conseguía beber tres _milk shakes_ antes de su amigo Emmett―. ¡Tienen una_ Jukebox!_

―Sí. ¿Por qué no escoges una canción?

―¡Ok! ―dijo sonriente, yendo hasta la máquina. Solo le faltaba saltar de alegría.

Él la observaba de lejos mientras ella mordía su labio, dudando al buscar una canción, y no podía dejar de reír por la cara de dolor que hacia después. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y colocó la ficha en la máquina, apretando los botones con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―¿Puedo saber por qué la señorita está sonriendo de esa manera?

―¡Tienen una de mis canciones favoritas!

―¿Y cuál es? ―preguntó, y como si la escena hubiese sido ensayada, la canción comenzó a sonar.

―¡Esa! ¿Me sacas una foto con la _jukebox_? ―pidió, entregándole su celular.

―Claro, vamos.

Se paró frente del aparato y él apuntó con dos celulares.

―¿También quieres una foto?

―No, quiero un video ―sacó una foto con el celular de ella y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Tocando el OK de su celular empezó a filmar―. ¿Qué fue? ¿No vas a cantar para mí?

―Eso es estúpido ―dijo Bella, riendo.

―¡Ya estoy filmando! ¡Vamos, un pedacito! ―pidió, haciendo un puchero. Ella entonces comenzó a cantar.

―_"What can I do? Don't want nobody! __'Cause baby it's you!"_ (3) ―cantó, y después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, el significado entró en su cabeza, sus mejillas se colorearon. Él paró de filmar y se acercó a ella.

―Prometo que no te voy a morder ―dijo y luego la besó. Solo se quedaron hasta que la canción terminó y regresaron a sus lugares―.

―Nunca había escuchado esa canción.

―La conozco hace poco tiempo. La descubrí porque hizo parte de la banda sonora de una película de Tarantino.

―Hmm…

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué cara fue esa?

―No me gustan mucho las películas de él…

―¿Cómo que no? ¿Ni _Pulp Fiction_?

―No.

―¿_Kill Bill_?

―No. Sus películas son muy violentas.

―¡Pero eres hombre, deberían gustarte!

―No, creo que lo sobreestiman.

―¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Porque si no, creo que voy a levantarme e irme, y realmente quiero probar esa _milk shake_.

―¿Solo porque creo que sobreestiman a Taratino?

―¡No lo repitas! ¿Esa _milk shake_ de verdad vale la pena?

―¿Realmente estas aquí solo por la _milk shake_? ―dijo, fingiendo estar herido.

―Sí… ok, tal vez también por el hecho de que eres hermoso ―dijo mirándolo y se dio cuenta que intentaba no sonreír―. Y también porque me gustan tus besos.

―Prometo no hablar más de Taratino.

―Ok. Si cumples tu promesa hasta podemos salir más veces… si quieres.

―Quiero.

La comida llegó y estaba maravillosa. Edward no podía quitar los ojos de Bella. Era como si fuese una niña en un día de fiesta, la sonrisa no salía de su rostro por nada. Lo mejor fue cuando "Respect" de Aretha Franklin, comenzó a sonar y todos los meseros fueron hasta el centro del restaurante a bailar. Ambos, nunca se habían divertido tanto en la compañía de alguien del sexo opuesto.

Al momento de irse, Bella una vez más estaba nerviosa. Él abrió la puerta del carro para ella, así como a la ida, y ella se sentó en el asiento, respirando profundo. _Está todo bien_.

―¿Quieres que encienda el radio?

―Sí, gracias.

―Entonces, ¿te divertiste?

―Mucho. Sinceramente no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí de esa manera.

―Yo también. ¿Tal vez podemos planear algo la semana que viene?

―Claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―preguntó, y se asustó cuando sintió la decepción de que solo lo vería la semana que viene.

―Por ahora nada, pero puedo marcarte para planear algo durante la semana.

La verdad, sabía exactamente dónde pretendía que el segundo encuentro ocurriera, pero quería un pretexto para hablar con ella durante la semana.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, se despidieron con unos cuantos besos y una promesa de verse el próximo viernes.

A la hora de dormir, Bella deseó más que nunca tener a su madre para hablar sobre Edward. Recordaba perfectamente a su primer enamorado, Eric, y de cómo su mamá la consoló cuando él le había dicho _"no eres tú, soy yo"_ la verdad, era todo culpa de él. Ellos serían la pareja perfecta, si no fuese por el hecho de que tenían todo en común. Incluso el gusto por los hombres. Hoy, ella le contaría sobre el chico de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de esmeralda, que con un simple rose, hacía que sintiera todo lo que ningún otro hombre fue capaz de provocar.

A la mitad de la noche, se despertó respirando fuerte. Había soñado que su mamá la tenía en sus brazos y sonreía de felicidad, oyendo a su hija hablar del chico que intentaba robar su corazón. El sueño no regresó y todo lo que consiguió hacer fue llorar, intentando entender por qué su vida tenía que ser de esa manera.

A Edward no le importó que ya pasaran las once de la noche cuando llamó a Jasper. Necesitaba compartir con alguien cuán perfecta fue la noche. Jasper nunca oyó a Edward hablar tan animado sobre alguien, y no pudo dejar de alegrarse por su amigo. En su opinión, Edward era una buena persona y muy dedicado a las personas que amaba, merecía a alguien que lo tratase de la misma manera.

El domingo pasó lento para ambos. Él resolvía algo del trabajo, ella miraba algunas series que su generación nunca oiría hablar. En común, ellos tenían su mente en la noche del sábado y lo que pasaría el próximo viernes.

Lunes, cuando llegó al trabajo, Lauren haló a Bella a una esquina para que pudieran conversar sin ser escuchadas por Bree y Jessica.

―¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, ¿por qué?- ―preguntó, sin entender por qué Lauren parecía tan preocupada.

―Porque el viernes me pareció que te excediste un poco.

―Ah, sí. Discúlpame ―dijo sincera. De las chicas que trabajaban en el almacén, Lauren fue siempre la más simpática.

―Está bien. Creo que una que otra vez siempre pasa con alguien.

―Sí. Espero que quien me haya visto en ese estado también piense lo mismo.

―Sí… ―dijo pensativa―. No me quiero meter, pero vi que saliste de la fiesta con mi primo…

―Ah… sí.

―Éramos más cercanos cuando niños, pero él es una buena persona.

―Sí, lo es… ―dijo insegura.

―Espero que se lleven bien. Era solo por eso que quería hablar.

―Ok ―respondió sin saber más que decir.

El miércoles, Edward ya no aguantaba más estar sin la voz de Bella y decidió que era momento de planear a dónde sería el tan esperado segundo encuentro. Cuando su teléfono sonó, a Bella no le importó que él notara que atendió al primer toque.

―Hola. Soy Edward.

―Lo sé.

―¿Todo bien?

―Sí, ¿y tú?

―La semana ha estado ocupada, pero no veo la hora de que llegue el viernes.

―La mía también ha sido ocupada ―respondió. _Y estoy contando las horas para el viernes_, pensó.

―Estaba pensando… ¿qué tal si miramos una película aquí, en mi casa, y después pedimos una pizza? ―preguntó, ansioso por la respuesta.

―Por mi está bien.

―Ok. Entonces, creo que nos vemos el viernes.

―Sí. Hasta el viernes.

Bella sabía que él no le había dado la dirección ni la hora en la que debería llegar, pero era una disculpa que tenía para poder hablar con él el jueves. Él no se incomodó ni un poco.

* * *

(1) Busqué de que se trata este dichoso vídeo, pero con las descripciones ni siquiera me atreví a seguir buscando, según dicen es muy asqueroso, así que les recomiendo que ni por curiosidad lo vean, creo que de verdad el trauma será grande :P

(2) Es un "dicho" de Brasil, no encontré uno en español que lo reemplazara así que lo dejé tal cual. Según dicen, surgió con los chinos, los cuales se supone tenían sexo con las gallinas y después las ahorcaban, hoy se usa con las personas que aun siendo mayores, con más años del promedio, aún no tienen sexo.

(3) ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No quiero a nadie! ¡Porque baby, eres tú!

* * *

**Hola, hasta aquí llego, por hoy. Bueno, les cuento que este minific cuenta con tres capítulos, espero les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus opiniones :3**

**Gracias a las chicas del grupo que me ayudaron a escoger con cual OS o minific empezar a traducir :3 son unos amores. Invito a todas las que quiera unirse al grupo en face, serán cordialmente bienvenidas, link en mi perfil de ff.**

**Nos leemos, espero, la próxima semana, tengo que hacer el capítulo de mi fic y es mi última semana de "vacaciones" así que nos leemos, espero, pronto :3 no las dejaré esperar mucho, lo prometo.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Parte II

**Los personajes de la siguiente historia, no me pertenecen, son de Meyer; la historia tampoco es mía, es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLA!**

* * *

**Parte II**

Viernes, cinco de la tarde, Bella tomaba el autobús y se dirigía a casa de Edward. A las cinco treinta y cinco, timbraba en una de las casas que era tres veces mayor que la de ella. _Sí, reamente no mentía cuando dijo que ganaba un buen dinero siendo web designer._

―Hey ―dijo él, abriendo la puerta.

―Hola.

Apenas entraron a la casa ella lo haló para un beso, que fue correspondido con rapidez. _Me hizo falta esto_, ambos pensaron.

―¿Quieres conocer la casa?

―Claro.

Durante veintitrés minutos, Edward le mostró a Bella todas las habitaciones de la casa; al fin de cuentas, su casa nunca estuvo tan arreglada.

―Y por último, la sala. Y es aquí donde nos quedaremos.

―Es una casa hermosa.

―Sí, pero le doy todos los créditos a mi mamá. Fue ella quien decoró todo esto.

―Quisiera tener un talento de esos.

A pesar de que Renée sería una pésima decoradora de interiores, a Bella le gustaría poder decir eso de su propia madre, pero, la verdad, se contentaría con solo tenerla de vuelta.

―Iba a escoger algunas películas para que veamos, pero creo que mejor te dejo elegir. Tengo una colección pequeña aquí ―dijo, apuntando hacia el mueble al lado de la TV.

La chica de grandes ojos castaños se detuvo a observar los títulos. Tenía películas de las que nunca escuchó hablar, algunas que ya conocía y unas que detestaba. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir alguna cosa cuando vio que tenía la película "Un lugar llamado Notting Hill". _¿No le gusta Tarantino, pero tiene Notting Hill?_

―¿Vamos a ver la película de verdad o vamos a toquetearnos en el sofá?

―¿Mirar de verdad? ―respondió confundido.

―Ok, ¿entonces qué tal si miramos "El gran pez"?

―Está bien.

Bella siempre quiso ver esa película, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Acostada en el sofá, con los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, no pudo dejar de acordarse de su papá gracias a las escenas que pasaban frente a ella. Cuando pequeña, adoraba sentarse en las sillas que estaban fuera de su casa y oír las maravillosas historias que su papá contaba. Fue difícil evitar llorar, aún más cuando Edward ―quizá notando cuán atrapada estaba en la película― hacía suaves caricias en su brazo y, una que otra vez, besaba su cabeza. Al final de la película, Bella tenía los ojos rojos y un nudo en la garganta. Él la giró y quedaron frente a frente en el sofá.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, a veces me meto mucho en la película…

―Pasa.

―Sí. ¿Edward?

―¿Sí?

―¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

―Claro.

―¿Podemos ir despacio?

―Es lógico, Bella. No me quiero aprovechar de ti, de ninguna forma.

―No, no estoy hablando de sexo.

―¿Entonces, de qué?

―De conocernos. No salgo con nadie hace ya un tiempo, y hay cosas de las que aún no me siento con el ánimo de hablar. ¿Puedes ser paciente conmigo?

―Ok, podemos seguir tu ritmo.

―Está bien.

Entonces, la chica decidió seguir, pasó sus manos por el cabello de él y observó cada trazo de su rostro. _Es realmente hermoso_. Entonces, lo besó y juró nunca olvidar su sabor. Cuando con las manos vagó por la espalda de él, pudo sentir cuánto se estremeció, se prometió a sí misma descubrir otras maneras de dejarlo de esa manera. En el momento en que las manos de él entraron bajo su camisa y pasó los dedos por las cicatrices que se marcaban, ella se sobresaltó, asustándolo también con su reacción.

―Son cicatrices.

―Ah... ¿disculpa?

―Está bien, no lo sabías.

―¿Qué pasó?

―Yo... prefiero no hablar sobre eso.

―Ah… está bien.

―Solo… dame un poco de tiempo, ¿ok?

―Claro ―él dijo, besándola despacio.

―Esto es tan extraño para mí.

―¿Esto qué?

―Cuando me tocas. Nunca me importó. No sé si es asunto del momento, ya me acosté con otros y nunca me importó lo que pensaran, pero cada vez que me tocas intento adivinar lo que piensas. Cada vez que conversamos, las ganas de que me toques aumentan, pero a cada segundo, mi miedo crece.

―¿Miedo de qué?

―De esto que nos está pasando.

―¿Qué está pasando?

―¡¿Puedes parar de hacerme preguntas?! ―dijo, irritada.

―Uh… disculpa. Solo…

―Está bien. Soy quien pido disculpas, no sé lo que está pasando, pero no me llevo muy bien con ciertos cambios. Cuando decido cambiar algo, está bien, logro cambiar. El problema es cuando no tengo control sobre ciertas cosas. A veces pasan cosas en mi vida que siento no las escogí, y me siento perdida, y eso es lo que siento contigo. No es como si te hubiese elegido… y como si hubieses sido escogido para mí.

―Lo sé…

―No soy sincera, de esta manera, desde hace tanto tiempo, y ahora me siento tan estúpida. Odio que me guste la manera en la que me haces sentir. Es tan bueno y tan malo ―suspiró. _Hace tanto tiempo que no me siento de esta manera, tan vulnerable._

―No eres estúpida. Está todo bien. Creo que es así como la mayoría de las personas se sienten cuando empiezan una relación.

―¿Es así como debemos llamar a esto? ¿Una relación?

―No lo sé, Bella. Eres quien pidió que fuéramos con calma. No tengo interés de salir con otras mujeres y, sinceramente, me incomodaría si sales con otros tipos.

―Me siento de la misma manera.

―Entonces es así como se lo llama: una relación.

―No tengo un novio desde los dieciocho años.

―Lo tienes ahora.

―Sí… ―dice sonriendo y con el corazón disparado.

―¿Te puedo besar de nuevo?

―Eres tan educado ―dijo riendo―. Ya te dije, no necesitas pedir permiso para todo, solo tienes que poner atención cuando diga: "para" o "no", ¿ok?

―Ok ―dijo, pasando la mano bajo la camisa de ella.

Bella imaginó muchas cosas sobre cómo sería la primera vez que se acostaran, aún más después de haber visto el DVD de "Notting Hill" en la colección de él. Imaginó que la llevaría a su cuarto, encendería velas y tal vez colocase "She" de Elvis Costello, de fondo, mientras hacían el amor lentamente. Nunca podría poner en palabras lo cuan feliz y aliviada estaba por no haber tenido nada de eso.

Todo pasó en el sofá de la sala, la iluminación era proporcionada por la televisión, y si tal vez ella no estuviese tan concentrada en Edward y en el sonido que sus cuerpos hacían cuando se encontraban, sabría que, en vez de la música romántica de la radio, las voces que venían de la TV hablaban sobre un increíble triturador de legumbres, un colchón de aire, un cepillo que giraba solo, facilitando la tarea a la hora de secar el cabello, ¡y hasta un modelador de cuerpo que prometía disminuir hasta tres tallas de tu cintura al instante!

Después de recolocarse la ropa, una pizza fue pedida y una botella de vino abierta. Conversaron sobre todo y nada. Bella notó que a Edward le encantaba hablar del pasado y él notó lo reacia era ella al hablar de los días que vivió antes de conocerse. Al despedirse, fueron hechas promesas de llamarse y almorzar juntos. Así comenzó a lo que llamaban relación. Se hablaron todos los días en esa semana, y se encontraron todas las veces que el deseo de una caricia o hasta una mirada se hacía necesaria.

Fue un sábado en el que Bella recibió una invitación de Edward, que no esperaba tan pronto.

―Mañana es el cumpleaños de un amigo, será en un pub. Quería que fueras.

―Somos novios hace poco más de una semana, ¿no crees que sea muy pronto para presentarme a ellos?

―No. ¿Por qué crees eso?

―No sé. Normalmente las personas esperan a que la relación esté más estable antes de presentarla a los amigos.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que no vamos a durar? Porque sinceramente, si empiezas una relación creyendo que no va a ir a ningún lugar, termina no resultando.

―No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando, no pongas palabras en mi boca, solo creo que debemos sentirnos más unidos con nosotros mismos antes de adicionar más gente a esta ecuación.

―Él es un gran amigo mío y otros amigos también estarán. Solo quería que conocieran a la chica de quien no paro de hablar, son importantes para mí y tú también te estás volviendo importante. ¿No tienes ganas de presentarme a nadie a quien amas?

―Claro ―respondió en un susurro. _El problema es que ellos ya no están aquí._

―Entonces, debes imaginar cómo me siento.

―Ahora estás intentando hacer que me sienta culpable y acepte ir.

―¡No es eso! ¡Solo quiero que entiendas mi posición!

―Lo entiendo.

―Olvídalo. Nunca hablé sobre esto, ¿ok?

―Ok, lo olvido, ¿pero tú también lo vas a olvidar o vas a seguir cabreado?

―¿Necesitas ser tan hostil? ―preguntó, impresionado con la actitud de ella._ ¿Así se defiende? ¿Siendo grosera?_

―No estoy siendo hostil.

―¡Sí, lo estás! Todo lo que dije fue que quería tu presencia en un día en el que voy a estar con todas las personas que son importantes para mí. Dije que iba a seguir tu ritmo, ¿verdad? Listo entonces ―dijo levantándose―. Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres alguna cosa?

―Un vaso con agua.

No sabía si ese era su plan, pero se sentía culpable. Bella se acostumbró a no tener a nadie, y pasar por la aprobación de más personas la asustaba. Aún más con personas que son de gran valor para Edward. ¿Y si no les agradaba? ¿Qué haría él? Porque, más que nada, Bella sabía cuánto la perdida de Edward significaba. Oficialmente quería incluirla en su vida. _¿Él creerá que eso es para siempre? _¿Qué haría en el caso de permitirse amar nuevamente a una persona y después él fuese arrancado de ella? El dolor sería muy grande. No lo soportaría.

―Tu agua ―dijo, entregándole el vaso.

―Gracias.

―Mira, no quiero estar enojado contigo. A veces es frustrante cuando creas expectativas sobre una cosa y al final no sale como esperas. Cuando estés lista, será un placer presentártelos.

―Qué tal si hacemos lo siguiente: vas al cumpleaños y después de un rato nos encontramos allá. En el caso de que no me sienta bien, te lo digo y me voy.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―De verdad ―respondió, sintiéndose feliz por haberlo hecho sonreír.

―Ok, pero no te sientas forzada…

―Cállate que ya acepté ―dijo, besándolo.

―No me gusta pelear.

―A mí tampoco.

―Me gustas.

―También me gustas.

―¿Sabes que dicen por ahí?

―Varias cosas, ¿pero a dónde quieres llegar?

―Sabelotodo. Dicen que el sexo después de una pelea es mil veces mejor.

―Ah, ¿verdad?

―Bien. Nunca lo intenté, ¿quieres intentarlo?

―Hmm… no sé ―dijo, colocándose una mano en el mentón y fingiendo pensar. Él la acercó y succionó un lugar en su cuello, que la dejaba loca―. ¡Ok!

Al día siguiente, Bella estaba fuera del pub, respirando profundo. _Va a salir todo bien_, era su mantra del día. Apenas entró al bar, encontró las hebras de cabello que destacaban en cualquier multitud.

―Llegué ―dijo, colocando la mano en el hombro de Edward.

―¡Hey! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido! ―dijo, abrazándola y dándole un leve beso en los labios―. Chicos, esta es Bella, mi novia.

Bella, entonces, observó a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. El primero en presentarse fue Emmett. Él la abrazó de tal forma que sus pies salieron del suelo. Tenía el cabello castaño y un rostro de niño que traicionaba a su enorme cuerpo. La segunda fue la rubia Rosalie ―que también podría llamarse "la mujer más bonita del mundo"―, muy diferente a su novio, quien ni siquiera saludó a Bella, solo la miró de la cabeza a los pies y dijo su nombre mientras asentía. Después, Jasper, el cumpleañero, le dio un leve abrazo y le dijo que era un placer finalmente conocer a la mujer de quien Edward tanto hablaba. Bella se sonrojó y gradeció al chico de cabellos rubios que parecía haber salido directamente de Woodstock (1). Bella se sintió una idiota por haber tenido miedo de conocer a personas que la recibieron de manera tan simpática, _con excepción de la "perfección humana"_, pensó. Lo que no sabía es que mientras la rubia hacía cara de pocos amigos, existía una persona que compensaría la antipatía de mínimo cinco Rosalies.

―¡Ah, Dios mío! ―una voz habló detrás de Bella―. ¡¿Eres la novia de Edward?!

―Hmm… sí, ¿quién eres tú? ―preguntó, mortificada con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

―Soy Alice, esposa de Jasper ―dijo, sonriendo y halando a Bella para un abrazo. La mujer parecía una niña. Era bajita y tenía el cabello corto y muy negro, vestía impecablemente y parecía ser totalmente opuesta a Jasper.

―Soy Bella, un placer.

―Oh, Edward habló tanto de ti que pensaba eras producto de su imaginación.

―¡Alice! ―dijo un incómodo Edward.

―¡Eres tan bonita! ¡Creí que estaba exagerando!

―¿Gracias?

―¿Quieres un _drink_? Ya me tomé tres copas de esa cosa rosa ―levantó la copa que tenía en la mano―. Pero no te aconsejo nada azul.

―Ok, intentaré recordar eso.

―¡Hoy estoy tan feliz y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños! ¡Amo los cumpleaños!

―¿Está borracha? ―Bella preguntó bajito, en el oído de Edward.

―Sinceramente no lo sé. Ella normalmente es bastante… efusiva, pero hoy está un poco más de lo normal. Y probablemente, sí.

―¡… y quiero que sea recordado por siempre! ―concluyó Alice, sobre algo que Bella no escuchó―. ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños, Bella?

―Hmm… la verdad cumplo veintidós años la próxima semana, el día trece.

―¡Ah, Dios mío!

―Alice, no… ―Edward comenzó a decir, pero pronto fue interrumpido.

―¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta!

―La verdad, no me gusta mucho a…

―¡Toma! ―la pequeña dijo, extendiendo la mano con un _drink._

―¿Qué?

―¡Bebe eso!

―Ok… ―dijo Bella, bebiendo el líquido rosa. Era espectacular.

―¿Bueno?

―Sí.

―Ahora, imagina una fiesta con varios de esos.

―Alice ―dijo Edward, balanceando la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tres copas después, Bella ya estaba haciendo planes de fiesta con Alice. Lo concordado era que la fiesta tendría menos de diez personas, bebidas rosas, ninguna bebida azul y una piscina de pelotitas. Bella no estaba muy segura sobre la idea de la piscina, pero Alice parecía tan animada que solo le llevó la corriente a la chica, intentando no desanimarla.

En el momento de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Jasper, Alice hizo un emocionante discurso.

―Lo recuerdo como si fuese hoy. Era mi primera fiesta en la facultad y ahí, cercado por la multitud, estaba Jasper. Hacía un cover de _"Somebody to love"_, de Jefferson Airplane, y apenas la música acabó, fui a hablar con él. La primera cosa que dije fue: "Tienes algo para fumar" él respondió: "Depende de lo que me vayas a dar a cambio". Esa noche compartimos nuestro primer porro y el primer beso. Ahora, compartimos besos y… fluidos corporales…

―No. Ella no es tan efusiva, definitivamente está borracha ―dijo Edward al oído de Bella, quien se carcajeó.

―¡… y te voy a amar para siempre! ¡Felices veintisiete años!

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―dijeron todos y aplaudieron.

Después de una calurosa despedida, Bella y Edward fueron a casa de ella. Durante el camino, Bella pensó en contarle a Edward que todas las veces que entraba en un carro su corazón se disparaba, y prefería mil veces ir en autobús, pero terminó por decidir que no, ya que ese asunto generaría que preguntara sobre algo que no estaba preparada para responder.

―¿Arrepentida? ―preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.

―¿Yo? No, de ninguna manera.

―Estabas quieta en el carro, parecía que estabas en otro planeta.

―Solo pensando.

―¿En qué?

―En la vida. Hoy me divertí.

―Qué bueno que te agradaron. Imagino que sintieron lo mismo.

―No estaría tan segura en cuanto a Rosalie.

―Relájate, es así al principio. Dentro de poco van a estar intercambiando teléfonos, como lo hiciste con Alice.

―¡Ella es tan divertida! Y Jasper es tan calmado. Imagino cómo debe ser su convivencia.

―Parecen muy diferentes, pero entre más tiempo pasas con ellos, terminas dándote cuenta que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

―Pero parecen muy felices.

―Lo son. Es bueno saber finalmente como deben sentirse.

―Hablas como si nunca hubieras tenido una novia.

―La tuve, pero nunca me sentí así.

―Tal vez sea porque los años van pasando y terminas teniendo miedo de quedarte solo.

―Dudo que sea por eso, pero ya que citaste el asunto, ¿no tienes miedo de quedarte sola? ―preguntó. Bella ya estaba con un "no" en la punta de la lengua. A los diecinueve años, ya se había resignado a quedarse sola para siempre. La cuestión es que ahora existía Edward, entonces, ¿sentiría miedo de quedarse sin él?

―Sí, tal vez.

Los días pasaron y ellos se conocieron un poco más, tal vez no de la forma que a Edward le gustaría, pero aceptaba todo lo que podía. En la víspera de su cumpleaños, Bella recibió una llamada de Alice, cuadrando detalles finales de la fiesta.

―La fiesta va a ser aquí en el patio trasero, relájate.

―Lo sé… es solo que no me gustan las cosas muy grandes…

―¿"No me gustan las cosas muy grandes"? creo que Edward no va a estar muy contento en oírte hablando de eso por ahí. Para mí, entre mayor, mejor. Me gusta todo lo grande.

―Muy graciosa. Y espero realmente que no te estés refiriendo a cierta parte… anatómica de Jasper, porque, sinceramente, es mucha información.

―Te doy algunos años para que te acostumbres a mí, sé que es difícil.

―¿Gracias?

―¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo me pude olvidar de eso?!

―¿De qué?

―¡El motivo de mi llamada! ¡Lo conseguí!

―¿Conseguir qué?

―¡La piscina!

Cuando, después del trabajo, llegó al patio trasero de la casa de Alice, de la mano de Edward, Bella se encontró con una escena que jamás imaginó presenciar en su vida.

―"_One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small, and the ones that mother gives you don't do anything at all" (2)_ ―cantaba Jasper con su guitarra, en frente de una Alice feliz, que saltaba dentro de una piscina llena de bolitas.

―Creo que se están drogando ―Bella le dijo a Edward.

―No, ellos no hacen eso ―dijo, y Bella lo miró con una ceja arqueada―. No lo hacen desde que se graduaron.

―¿Por qué están cantando una canción sobre Alicia en el país de las maravillas que habla de drogas?

―Él es un gran fan de "Jefferson Airplane". Y quizá pararon de drogarse, pero algunos efectos colaterales quedan hasta hoy.

―No te puedo creer que seas amigo de gente que se drogaba.

―¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Ninguno, es que eres tan… correctito.

―Ya me drogué una vez, ¿está bien?

―¿Lo juras?

―Lo juro. Tal vez comí unos _brownies_ sin saber que tenía marihuana en ellos.

―¿Debería estar preocupada por lo que vamos a comer en esta fiesta?

―No. ―Miró una vez más a Alice quien saltaba en la piscina―. Creo.

―"_Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_" (3) ―Jasper continuaba cantando, sin saber que la pareja lo observaba.

―¿Estás escuchando al hombre? Debemos preguntarle a Alice ―dijo Edward, riendo.

―Algo me dice que nunca voy a olvidarme de este cumpleaños.

―¡Jasper! ¡Llegaron! ―dijo Alice, mientras intentaba salir de la piscina con la ayuda de su marido.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―Jasper la abrazó y después fue a saludar a Edward.

―¡Gracias!

―¡Felices veintidós años! ―Alice se lanzó encima de Bella, entregándole un regalo.

―No era necesario.

―Sí, lo sé, pero debía comprarlo. Edward me va a agradecer más tarde.

―Entonces, definitivamente no lo abriré ahora.

―Desde que lo usen…

―Realmente tengo miedo de la comida ―Bella cuchicheó con Edward.

―Estoy curioso por saber lo que te dio.

―En casa lo descubriremos.

―Ven a la piscina, ¡es increíble! Mi mamá nunca me llevó a los parques que tenían este tipo de juegos. ¿Será que esto es un tipo de trauma de infancia que se pronuncia en mi vida adulta? ―dijo Alice, entrando una vez más en la piscina.

―Eso o los efectos colaterales… ―respondió Edward.

―¿Ahh? ―preguntó Alice, cercada por bolitas de colores.

―Nada ―dijo Bella, entrando en la piscina.

―¿Acostumbrabas a jugar en estas cuando pequeña, Bella? ―Alice preguntó. Edward iba hacia la cocina a buscar una cerveza, pero apenas oyó la pregunta de Alice, se detuvo. Bella nunca tocó el asunto de su infancia y él creía que debía ser un tema delicado. Esperaba ansioso por cualquier información que Bella pudiera dar.

―La verdad, sí. Jugué algunas veces.

―¡Que suerte tienes!

―Sí… ¿Emmett y Rosalie no vienen? ―preguntó. Jasper y Alice no notaron el desespero que tenía de cambiar de asunto, pero para Edward, tal hecho no pasó desapercibido.

―Deben estar por llegar. ¿Llamaste a alguien más?

―Solo a Lauren, prima de Edward, pero ella no se estaba sintiendo bien en el trabajo, entonces imagino que no viene.

―Voy por una cerveza. ¿Quieres algo? ―Edward preguntó desde fuera de la piscina.

―¿Me traes una a mí también?

―Ok ―dijo, entrando a la casa con Jasper.

―Todo es tan dulce al inicio del noviazgo ―suspiró Alice.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no es así con Jasper?

―¿Estás loca? ¡Jasper y yo somos para siempre! Cuando las personas nos miran, saben que somos el uno para el otro. Al inicio del noviazgo, si te fijas bien, se puede ver exactamente si la pareja está enamorada. O quizá ese sea uno más de los talentos que tengo.

―¿Y es eso lo que ves cuando me miras con Edward?

―Casi.

―¿Entonces, que ves?

―Un hombre loco por enamorarse, y una mujer desesperada por que eso no suceda con ambos.

―Alice, yo…

―No necesitas justificarte conmigo. No sé nada sobre tu pasado, pero si quisieras conversar con alguien sobre eso, puedes contar conmigo.

―Gracias.

―De nada, pero Bella…

―¿Qué?

―No funciona luchar. Va a pasar. Para los dos.

―Lo sé... ―dijo, tan bajo que Alice casi no la escucha.

―Aquí está ―Edward dijo, entregándole la botella a Bella.

Algunos minutos después, Emmett y Rosalie llegaron a la fiesta. Los chicos se sentaron en el pasto y cantaron canciones que fueron hechas cuando ni siquiera habían nascido. Bella no podía parar de reír porque en un momento Alice le lanzó una pelotita a Rosalie, que estaba fuera de la piscina. En la segunda pelota, Rosalie llamó a Alice de inmadura. En la quinta pelota, Rosalie lanzaba de regreso las pelotas a Alice. En un momento, una bola acertó en Bella, pero la rubia juraba que fue accidentalmente, pues erró al mirar cuando iba a lanzarla hacia Alice. Cansadas, las mujeres se fueron a sentar al lado de sus respectivos hombres.

―Acércate más ―dijo Edward, colocándola en su regazo.

―Hueles tan bien ―dijo Bella, con la nariz en el cuello de él.

―Prefiero tu olor ―dijo, pasando la nariz por el cabello de ella―. Y mucho más tu sabor.

Bella levantó el rostro y besó a Edward. Cuando miró hacia un lado, Alice los observaba. _No funciona luchar._ Su corazón latía desesperado.

―Sé que me hiciste prometer que no compraría nada, pero lo hice.

―No te creo.

―Puedes hacerlo ―dijo, entregándole una caja. Ella levantó la tapa y una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro.

―Son todas las películas de Tarantino.

―Sí. ¡Solo no me hagas mirarlas contigo!

―¡Gracias! ―dijo, distribuyendo besos por el rostro de él.

Todos se divirtieron y finalmente la hora de la canción llegó. Cuando Alice dijo que Bella debía pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas que estaban encima del pastel, ella no pensó en nada en específico. Solamente "Edward"

Apenas llegaron a la casa de Edward, Bella abrió el regalo de Alice e intentó entender de dónde sacó la idea de regalarle una ropa de enfermera. Después de que Edward llamó a Alice agradeciéndole, entendió perfectamente.

Septiembre pasó en un parpadeo y después completaron un mes de noviazgo. Octubre llegó y ambos podían llamar a la relación como cómoda. Bella se volvía cada vez más cercana a Alice y aunque no le haya confesado su pasado a su amiga, se sentía bien tener a alguien además del novio para conversar. Edward estaba maravillosamente y, muchas veces, hasta olvidaba el hecho de que Bella aún no confiaba en él lo bastante para contarle lo que la lastimaba. Decían que el amor era ciego y él estaba completamente enamorado.

La primera vez que notó que amaba a Bella, fue cuando en medio de la noche se levantó para buscar un vaso con agua en la cocina y, apenas regresó, la vio dormida, abrazada a la almohada y hablando con una voz triste "Edward, Edward", regresó a la cama preocupado y la colocó en sus brazos. Esa noche no durmió y su pensamiento era sobre una sola cosa: _Está todo bien, te amo._

A pesar de todo no siempre era de las mil maravillas, raramente peleaban, y cuando eso pasaba era por los motivos más superficiales. En realidad, la primera gran pelea de ellos solo vino a suceder a finales de noviembre.

―El jueves voy a tener un almuerzo en la casa de mis padres, el día de Acción de Gracias.

―Hmm…

―Te invitaron.

―Gracias, pero no.

―¿No?

―No.

―¿Puedo saber el motivo?

―No estoy lista ―dijo. _Oír la manera en la que hablas con tu madre por teléfono ya es suficiente. Ver cuán amables son tus padres personalmente, va a ser peor._

―Claro que no estás lista.

―¡¿Estás siendo irónico?!

―¿Irónico? ¿Yo? No Bella. Solo estoy repitiendo lo que adoras decirme.

―Edward, sinceramente, si era para que me lo estés sacando en cara, es mejor que nunca hubieras salido conmigo.

―¿Es eso lo que quieres?

―¡No! ¡Quiero que me tengas paciencia! ¡Solo eso! Sé que te dije que no estoy lista, sí, porque estoy siendo sincera.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte sola el día entero?

―Sí, no me importa.

―¡Pero a mí me importa! ¡Haces parte de mi vida! ¡Mis padres saben de ti y están locos por conocerte!

―Eso va a pasar algún día, pero no este jueves.

―¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso? Mientras mis papás no ven la hora de conocer a mi novia, apuesto que tus padres ni siquiera saben de mi existencia.

―Sal de aquí, Edward.

―¿Por qué no me dejas ser parte de tu vida?

―Edward, vete ahora ―dijo calmada, ahora sus manos temblaban, indicando que la tranquilidad era solo de su voz.

No se hablaron durante dos días. El Jueves de Acción de Gracias, Bella pasó todo el día en pijama, acordándose de cuando conmemoraban las fiestas con sus papás. Edward fue a casa donde pasó toda su infancia, y apenas la puerta de enfrente fue abierta, vio que su madre se había dado cuenta que algo iba mal. Le explicó que Bella no estaba lista para pasar las fiestas con ellos y que no se hablaban desde el lunes. Esme dijo que la relación aún era nueva, que, tal vez, si Edward esperaba algunas semanas más, Bella comenzaría a darle más confianza.

Con ese pensamiento regresó a casa, donde permaneció hasta las siete de la noche. No aguantando más, fue directo hasta la puerta de Bella. Apenas la vio, sintió un enorme arrepentimiento. Ella parecía frágil y cansada, su rostro estaba hinchado de tanto llorar y su nariz y ojos, rojos.

―Perdón ―dijo, abrazándola.

―Ok ―dijo ella, llorando entre los brazos que la protegían

Esa fue la segunda vez en la que escuchó a Bella decir algo mientras dormía pero, la diferencia de antes, no escuchó su nombre. "No de nuevo" era todo lo que salía de los labios de Bella esa noche.

En navidad, Bella estaba aliviada que los papás de Edward hayan viajado a Italia y el encuentro fuera nuevamente aplazado. Edward y Ella pasaron la fecha juntos, en la casa de él, con un árbol muy mal decorado.

El encuentro con los padres de Edward solo vino a suceder a mediados de marzo, cuando Bella no pudo negarse más a la invitación que ellos le hacían. Pero tal vez, si hubiera sabido cómo la noche iba a terminar, habrían intentado disculparse una vez más.

* * *

(1) El festival de música y arte de _Woodstock, _es uno de los festivales de rock y congregación Hippie más famosos e importantes de la historia.

(2) Una mentira se vuelve grande y una grande, pequeña, y aquellas que tu madre dice, no tienen ningún efecto.

(3) Pregúntale a Alice, creo que ella lo sabe.

* * *

**Obrigada, ****blueberrytree.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy… ¿Qué tal? Debo ser sincera y diré que a veces como que odio a Bella, es decir, Edward es tan bello… pero bueno, todo a su tiempo :3 el siguiente será el último capítulo, espero subirlo el fin de semana.**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, comentarios, que me alegran cuando los leo. No he podido responderlos, pero de verdad son maravillosos todos :***

**Las invito a leer mi actual historia: EN EL RUEDO POR TU AMOR, así como las invito a unirse al grupo en Facebook, los link en mi perfil de ff.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Parte III

**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, son de Meyer; la historia tampoco es mía, es de blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLA!**

* * *

**Parte III**

Carlisle y Esme Cullen cumplían treinta años de casados, y ofrecían una fiesta solamente con los amigos más cercanos a su casa.

Esme ya conocía a Bella de fotos, pero cuando la vio personalmente, no pudo dejar de felicitar a su hijo por escogerla, y decía eso no solo por la belleza de la joven, sino también por cuán adorable mostraba ser.

Ni una hora había pasado y Bella ya se sentía emocionalmente desgastada. Apenas la vio, Esme la llamo: Bells ―el mismo apodo que su mamá le colocó cuando tenía un año―. Y tampoco ayudó, ni un poco, el hecho de que Esme la presentara a todo el mundo en la fiesta. Observando de lejos, se podía notar cuán cercana esa familia era, e imaginó que si sus padres estuvieran vivos se comportarían de la misma manera. En un momento, Esme comentó que los padres de Bells deberían estar profundamente orgullosos de la chica que tenían y, como respuesta, Bella solo bebió champagne de su copa.

La felicidad de Edward era tanta que ni al menos reparó en que el rostro de Bella mostraba exactamente lo contrario a su sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a su cuarto, besos fueron distribuidos y caricias hechas. Cada toque de Edward hacía que Bella dejara todos los sucesos del día a un lado, para ser removidos después. Era por eso que cualquier oportunidad para tenerlo dentro de ella era bienvenida. Por un momento, sus problemas eran colocados en un cajón y olvidados en un armario.

Bella se quitó su última pieza de ropa y se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Edward.

―Gírate de espaldas ―él dijo y la haló hacia su pecho. Con una mano la sostuvo y con otra se guió dentro de ella. Ella se inclinó hacia el frente, colocó una mano en el colchón y comenzó a mover su cadera contra él.

Bella se sintió vulnerable por primera vez durante el sexo. En esa posición, cuando él la mirara, todo lo que vería serían las cicatrices. Con su mano, él suavemente retiró el largo cabello castaño que cubría la espalda de ella y pasó la punta de sus dedos delicadamente por las marcas que tenía en su piel. Marcas de las cuales no tenía idea de donde provenían. _Tal vez ahora me cuente_, pensó, pero diferente de lo que esperaba, ella detuvo sus movimientos.

―¿Podemos cambiar de posición?

―¿No te gusta así?

―No me siento bien ―dijo con un murmullo. Entonces, él la acercó más a su cuerpo, de tal manera que ella quedara recostada contra su pecho.

―¿Mejor?

―Sí ―respondió, pero aun así se sentía incómoda. Notando su incomodidad, él sugirió que se girara.

―No me importa ―dijo él cuando estaban frente a frente.

―A mí sí ―dijo ella, moviéndose una vez más y colocando la cabeza en el hombro de él, abrazándolo con sus brazos.

―Quería que me dejaras verte… por completo. No me importa.

―Esa no es la mejor charla por el momento.

―Este es el momento en que te siento más cercana a mí.

―Te pedí tener paciencia conmigo. Cuando te dije eso no estaba bromeando ―dijo, levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

Por un lado, no quería presionarla, al fin de cuentas, como ella dijo, prometió tener paciencia, y esa no era la primera vez que ella le decía eso, ¿pero cómo no querer saber todo de alguien de quien estaba completamente enamorado? Quería decirle que podía confiar el él, que no la dejaría por nada, que la amaba, pero optó por decir algo que tal vez transmitiera todo lo que sentía y deseaba en ese momento.

―"_Pero tú y yo, amor mío, estamos juntos, juntos desde la ropa a las raíces, juntos de otoño, de agua, de caderas, hasta ser solo tú, solo yo, juntos." ―_dijo entre suspiros cerca al oído de ella.

Bella sabía que Edward la amaba, era imposible no notarlo, pero aun así, imaginó que cuando dijese en voz alta sus sentimientos no se sorprendería. Aunque no lo dijera en dos palabras, ella sabía lo que estaba tras de lo que le dijo: te amo.

Si no fuera por el miedo de que tal vez ella no retribuyera a sus sentimientos, Edward quedaría con el ego herido, ya que los gemidos de Bella eran exagerados y solo demostraban una cosa: aquel orgasmo fue tan real como el sueño que tuvo en que Bella decía que lo amaba.

Al día siguiente, lo dejó solo en la cama, ni siquiera avisó que iba hacia el trabajo. Edward no paraba de pensar por un segundo, estaban juntos hace más de seis meses, habían personas que decían: te amo, en menos de una semana de noviazgo, y él no había usado esas exactas palabras. ¿Sería muy pronto?

Aquella semana fue difícil. Intentó no tomárselo personal, tal vez estaba de TPM (1) o solo era una fase, pero cada día se ponía más difícil.

―¿Amor? ―Edward llamó a Bella, que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada―. ¿Bella?

―¿Qué quieres?

―Estaba al teléfono con Emmett y preguntó si nos gustaría ir mañana, con él y Rose a _Alki Beach_.

―No tengo ganas.

―Sería genial ir a visitar un lugar diferente.

―Edward, si quieres ir, ve. No te estoy impidiendo ir, solo dije que no tengo ganas.

Ese era el tipo de conversación que tenían diariamente. Edward hacía alguna sugerencia y Bella pronto le informaba su falta de interés. Una vez, llegó hasta invitarla a mirar la película más nueva de Trantino que había llegado a los cines, pero ella dijo que esperaría a que saliera en DVD. Los días pasaron y él, en lugar de abrir la boca para hablar con ella, solo la observaba.

Bella parecía abatida y de vez en cuando él limpiaba sus lágrimas. Cuando abril llegó, todo pareció empeorar, ella descargaba toda su rabia encima de él, quien ya no sabía más que hacer. No sabiendo cómo cambiar la situación, Edward decidió pedirle un consejo a Jasper.

―Hola, compañero, ¿estás ocupado?

―No. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema? Creí que estabas en casa de Bella.

―No, no estamos muy bien.

―¿Pelearon?

―Peleamos casi todo el día. La verdad, ella busca motivos para pelear conmigo todos los días. No sé qué hacer.

―Es normal que pase eso, creo.

―Sí, creo que sí, pero estamos juntos solo hace siete meses. ¿Las crisis no son, no sé, después de dos años?

―No es como si tuviese un tiempo específico.

―El problema es que estoy intentando no ser paranoico, pero después del día en el que le dije que la amaba, ella actúa de esa manera.

―¿Qué dijo de vuelta?

―Nada.

―¿Ya intentaron conversarlo?

―Ella parece que está en otro mundo, Jasper.

―Es extraño.

―Mucho. Y esconde algo de mí. Creo que tiene alguna cosa de la infancia o con sus padres, ya que se reúsa a hablar sobre eso conmigo. Tal vez sea por eso que está de esa manera, pero no me da información para ligar puntos.

―¿Por qué no intentas invitarla mañana a cenar? Llévala a un restaurante después del trabajo, conversan e intentan entenderse. Muéstrale que te importa.

―No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Esto me está matando.

―Relájate. Has lo que te digo. Si no funciona, tal vez Alice pueda charlar con ella, parecen ser amigas.

―Sí, lo voy a intentar. Voy a su casa, ¿crees que debo comentarle sobre la cena de mañana o sorprenderla?

―Una sorpresa, a ellas parece gustarles.

Bella terminaba su turno en el trabajo cuando Edward apareció en el almacén.

―Hola, Edward, ¿todo bien? ―Lauren preguntó y Bella comenzó a reír a su lado―. ¿Qué pasó?

―Nada, solo es irónico ―respondió, mirando a Edward.

―No puedo creer… ―Edward estaba perplejo con la actitud de Bella.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―No importa. Nos encontramos en tu casa.

Edward salió del almacén y Bella se sintió arrepentida por haberse reído de la pregunta que hizo Lauren. Las chicas que trabajaban en el lugar la miraban, esperando una reacción. Bree se giró para hablar algo al oído de Jessica, quien solo sonrió, burlándose en dirección a Bella.

―Puedes irte, termino lo que hay que hacer por ti ― dijo Lauren, recuperando la atención de Bella.

―Ok.

―Hmm... buena suerte ―dijo Lauren, intentando sonreírle, pero Bella estaba más que segura que, aunque tuviese suerte, no todo iría bien cuando llegara a casa.

Apenas el autobús dejó a Bella en la puerta, pudo ver a Edward recostado en el carro a un lado de la casa. Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en la sala.

―¿Le contaste? ―preguntó irritado.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Bella. "¿Todo bien?" ¿Es algún tipo de broma que planearon para divertirse?

―¿Sabías que a eso se le llama paranoia? El hecho de que no hayas conseguido una erección anoche no significa que todo el mundo deba saberlo.

―Pero no me sorprendería nada que abrieras la boca con quien apareciera en el camino. ¿No es ese tu hobby últimamente? Menospreciarme.

―¿Te menosprecio? Eres tan dramático.

―¿Por qué haces eso?

―No estoy haciendo nada.

―Exacto. No haces nada.

―Edward… conversamos mañana, ¿ok?

―¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a decir que hoy no estás lista? No quiero conversar mañana. Quiero aclarar todo hoy.

―Ok entonces, Edward. Puedes hablar ya. ¿Es ahora cuando me lo echas todo en cara?

―¿Qué pasó? Todos los días he pasado intentando entender en que momento salió algo mal, y mi conclusión ha sido que la culpa es mía, que no debería haber sido sincero contigo sobre cómo me siento ―dijo, sentándose en el sofá y mirando hacia el suelo―. Solo que ahí me detengo a pensar, ¿cómo puedo ser culpable por amarte? Las personas empiezan una relación con ese propósito. Quieren a alguien para amar y alguien que las ame de regreso. Cuando empezamos a ser novios, estaba emocionado, eras todo lo que soñé: bonita, divertida, graciosa, sexy y cariñosa. Me pediste paciencia e intenté ser paciente. Mis amigos te aceptaron y tú a ellos. Sé que nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero sabíamos cómo hacerlo todo llevadero y suficiente para nosotros. Te amo, Bella, lo sabes, entendiste perfectamente cuando te dije la parte del poema.

―Edward… ―Bella comenzaba a decir, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sabía a dónde esa charla estaba llegando.

―No. Déjame terminar. Desde ese día siento como si solo hubiese una persona en esta relación. Comenzaste a ser fría, distante, y cualquier cosa era motivo para tratarme con hostilidad. Necesito ser amado y, aunque creí que era correspondido, ya no lo siento. Me puedes llamar dramático, pero es como si absorbieras todas mis energías. ¡Estamos juntos hace más de siete meses y aún no puedes confiar en mi lo suficiente como para contarme qué diablos pasó contigo! No sé ni de dónde vienes, donde nasciste, cómo se llaman tus padres. Es como si te diese todo y solo me das un poquito, llega un momento en el que es inevitable no querer más.

―Edward, por favor… ―dijo entre lágrimas y se sentó a sus pies.

―Te amo ―dijo él, limpiando las lágrimas de ella y dejando que las suyas cayeran por su rostro―, pero no puedo continuar así.

―¿Eso es un adiós? ¿Te estás rindiendo?

―No me estoy rindiendo, amor. Si continuamos así te vas a destruir y, consecuentemente, a mí también. Necesitas resolver eso que aún tienes guardado. No sé qué pasó con tus padres o que te hicieron, pero necesitas desprenderte de eso. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tienes que dejarlo atrás o encontrar una manera de superarlo. Bella, necesitas permitirte amar y ser amada. Te amo demasiado para decir que esto acabó, pero no podemos continuar de esta manera.

―No me dejes, por favor.

―¿Por qué no debería? ―preguntó, esperando oír algo, cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que se escuchaba eran sollozos. Tal vez de él, tal vez de ella―. Te voy a amar siempre, pero solo podemos estar juntos si me dejas amarte. No puedo estar a tus pies las veinte cuatro horas del día creyendo que si te muestro mi afecto voy a llevarme una patada. Estoy listo para ti, siempre lo estuve. Espero que un día también estés lista para mí.

Edward dejó la casa y fue hasta donde Jasper. Cuando su amigo abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

―¿No salió bien la cena, verdad?

―La cena nunca ocurrió.

―¿Qué pasó entonces?

―Anoche… cuando terminé de hablar contigo por teléfono, fui hasta su casa, llegué y estaba mirando TV, distante como las últimas veces, me senté a su lado e intenté sacar a colación el tema, pero nada. A la hora de dormir, comenzó a besarme como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nuestro noviazgo estuviera a las mil maravillas. No pude dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo puede ignorarme durante días y después actuar así? Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. No hicimos el amor. S-simplemente no pude.

―Relájate, hombre, esas cosas pasan.

―Sí, el problema es que esperaba que solo fuera cuando tuviese setenta años. Y para mejorar la situación de cómo me sentía, se giró hacia un lado y se durmió, sin al menos una palabra. Apenas pude dormir y durante esta semana ella ha dicho cosas incoherentes mientras duerme, entonces, cuando me dormía, acababa despertando con algún ruido que hacía.

―¿Es por eso que desististe con llevarla a cenar?

―No. Cuando llegué a buscarla al almacén, Lauren me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Bella comenzó a reír y creí que fue una broma de mal gusto que habían planeado contra mí. Ahora, contándote, me siento un idiota por haber creído eso.

―¿Pelearon?

―Es obvio. Aparentemente es lo que hacemos mejor. Solo que esta vez fue diferente.

―¿Cómo así?

―No aguanto más, Jasper.

―¿Terminaron?

―Sí. No. No lo sé. No quiero que acabe, pero no podemos estar juntos de esa manera. Como las cosas estaban, no hay manera.

―Uau. Creí que lo iban a resolver antes de que eso pasara.

―Yo también. Creí en tantas cosas.

―¿Será que esa fue la mejor solución?

―No sé. Me pidió que me quedara, pero no lo hice. Fue la primera vez en semanas que sentí algo viniendo de ella. Tal vez si mantenemos distancia ella me extrañe. No sé cómo tener seguridad de nada.

―Lo siento mucho.

―¿Alice está aquí? ¿Puede pasar por donde Bella? Solo para ver que todo está ok.

―Salió, pero la llamaré al celular.

En el momento en que recibió la llamada de su marido, Alice dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue directo a la casa de Bella.

Cuando su timbre sonó, Bella salió corriendo de la sala, aún con la esperanza de que Edward solo haya dicho lo que dijo porque estaba enojado, pero cuando vio a la pequeña figura en su puerta, se dio cuenta que todo lo que pasó en esa noche fue real y Edward no golpearía de nuevo a su puerta.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Alice.

―¿Parezco estar bien? ―preguntó de regreso, su voz ronca de tanto llorar.

―Jazz me contó lo que pasó. Lo siento mucho.

―Por favor, no me hables de eso.

―¿Qué tal si te acuestas? Voy a hacer algo para beber y conversamos un poco, ¿ok?

―No es necesario que hagas eso.

―¿Acaso hay alguien con una arma apuntando a mi cabeza obligándome a hacer algo? Entonces, ahora, hago lo que quiero.

Alice buscó en los armarios algo que pudiese hacer para su amiga. Entre las gavetas halló una caja con té de manzanilla y se dio por satisfecha. Con dos tazas en la mano, entró al cuarto y vio a Bella en la cama. La frágil mujer lloraba en silencio, asegurando una almohada.

―Encontré té de manzanilla. Espero que esté bien ―dijo, entregándole la bebida.

―Gracias ―Bella dijo, colocando la taza bajo su nariz y sintiendo su aroma.

―¡Hey! Te juro que no es té de hongos ―dijo, intentando sacar una risa de su amiga, pero todo lo que ganó fue una sonrisa que parecía forzada―. ¿Quieres charlar sobre lo que pasó?

―Jasper probablemente te contó todo. Es mi culpa, ¿sabes?

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque es la verdad. Probablemente no me entenderás, pero eso está pasando de nuevo porque la culpa es mía, la primera vez intenté culpar a Dios y al mundo, pero ahora… ―dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos―. No sé si pueda pasar por esto de nuevo.

―Bella…

―¡No puedo Alice! No puedo quedarme sola.

―Está todo bien, estoy aquí.

―¡Lo quiero a él!

―Shh… está todo bien… ―decía, pasando la mano por el cabello suave y castaño, intentando de alguna manera consolar a su amiga, pero Bella solo seguía llorando.

―No va a estar todo bien.

Las dos apenas durmieron, y siempre que Bella decía que no lo iba a lograr ―consiente o no― Alice intentaba decirle palabras de ánimo.

Al día siguiente, Bella fue al trabajo, pero estuvo ausente de todo. Si hubiese prestado atención a su alrededor, habría visto la pelea que Lauren tuvo con Jessica, y sabría que el motivo era porque Jessica le pidió el teléfono de su primo que ahora estaba soltero.

Los días iban pasando y Bella hacía todo como autómata, hasta que el día once de abril, buscando en su armario, encontró una foto que se había sacado en el primer encuentro que tuvo con Edward. Estampada en el papel estaba una mujer totalmente diferente. En la foto ella tenía una gran sonrisa, parecía joven y feliz. Hoy, Bella solo lloraba y las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos solo la hacían parecer más vieja y cansada. Recordó con perfección todos los detalles de esa noche, y a cada segundo lo echaba más de menos. Pensó en cómo aquel día fue diferente de la última vez que miró a Edward. No sabía exactamente el motivo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, un número había sido marcado y el teléfono estaba en su oreja.

Edward estuvo hecho un lío toda la semana. Llamadas no fueron atendidas y trabajos fueron dejados a un lado. La última persona que lo vio fue Jasper en el día que todo pasó, eso fue hasta que el sonido de su timbre alertó que alguien estaba en su puerta.

―Hola… ― dijo la indecisa voz femenina.

―Hey. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Disculpa por venir sin avisar, pero llamé y nadie respondió.

―No, está bien. Es que no esperaba verte.

―Lo sé. Vine a hablar sobre Bella…

―Lauren…

―Edward, ella está muy mal. No sé el motivo por el que pelearon, pero le está haciendo muy mal a ella. Y aparentemente todo el mundo se da cuenta.

―No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.

―Llámala, intenta ser su amigo, no sé. Todos en el almacén estamos preocupados. Parece que ella simplemente se rindió. Antes era sonriente, bromeaba con todo mundo, todo el tiempo, pero ahora parece destruida.

Edward pensó sobre lo que debía hacer. Se preocupaba por Bella y, por más que no estuviesen juntos, quería verla bien. Su decisión solo vino a la tarde siguiente, cuando en vez de llamarla, decidió mandarle un mensaje.

Bella estaba lista a las nueve de la mañana, hora en la que había acordado encontrarse con Alice.

―¿Podemos irnos? ―preguntó Alice.

―Sí.

―¿Puedes darme al menos una pista del por qué estamos yendo a _First Beach_?

―Necesito resolver un asunto que está allá.

―Ok ―dijo Alice, arrastrando la palabra.

―¿Solo que antes podemos detenernos en ese lugar? ―dijo ella, señalando hacia un letrero.

―Hmm… claro, ¿pero qué vas a hacer?

―Un tatuaje.

―¿Estás loca?

―No, pero estoy decidida.

Se tardaron seis horas para llegar a la playa. Dos horas fueron gastadas solamente en el tatuaje de Bella. Fue un camino difícil, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de un carro, pero su ánimo la mantuvo motivada.

―¿Me puedes esperar aquí? ― preguntó Bella, saliendo del carro―. No me demoro más de treinta minutos.

―Está bien. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Hace exactos tres años, Bella perdió a sus padres. Un poco antes de salir de Forks se detuvo en _First Beach_, playa en la que pasó un buen tiempo de su infancia con ellos, y tiró sus cenizas al mar. La playa estaba casi vacía, con excepción de algunos surfistas. Se sentó cerca del agua, pero no lo suficiente como para mojarse, y comenzó a hablar.

―Hola. Esto es tan extraño. No puedo creer que ya sean tres años. Los extraño todos los días. A veces quería haberme ido con ustedes, pues ha sido difícil.

«Papá, probablemente vas a querer taparte los oídos cuando le cuente esto a mamá. Conocí a un chico. Es cariñoso y me trata bien, realmente no hizo nada que no sea amarme cuando estuvimos juntos. Fueron los mejores siete meses de mi vida después de ustedes… lo estropee todo. Nunca le conté sobre ustedes, y la semana pasada me dijo que creía que yo no lo amaba. Lo amo. Lo amo de una forma que nunca amé a nadie, de una manera que duele cada vez que pienso en ello. Él me ama también. Mamá, nunca en mi vida desee tanto tener tus sabios consejos.

«Él me dice que debo dejar lo que pasó en el pasado o intentar superarlo. Y es eso lo que estoy haciendo hoy. Dejarlos en el pasado es imposible, pero creo que como dicen por ahí, estoy dejando que ustedes partan. No sé si eso es verdad, pero tampoco imaginé que me sentaría en una playa intentando comunicarme con personas que ya no están presentes. Espero que encuentren paz. Los amo, para siempre ―dijo ella, levantándose y limpiando sus lágrimas. Estaba llegando casi a la mitad del camino cuando se acordó de algo y se giró hacia el mar―. Papá, sé que debes estar enojado porque me hice un tatuaje. Discúlpame.

Bella regresó al carro y Alice no preguntó por qué había llorado. A la mitad del camino, recibió un mensaje. Cuando lo leyó, una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

―¿Estás sonriendo?

―Hmm… sí.

―¿Puedo saber quién logro ese milagro?

―Hmm… Edward.

―Como me lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres compartirlo?

―Me mandó un mensaje. Dice lo siguiente: "Niégame el pan, el aire, la luz, la primavera, pero nunca tu sonrisa, porque entonces moriría". Acostumbra a recitarme sonetos de Neruda. Una vez, cuando no estaba bien, pasé el día entero triste y él no podía verme por culpa del trabajo que se le había acumulado. Bien, estaba que me dormía cuando apareció en mi puerta. Cuando lo vi… creo que nunca sonreí tanto. Entonces me abrazó y me dijo ese mismo pedazo en mi oído.

―No deberían estar separados…

―Voy a hablar con él. _Realmente_ hablar con él. Lo necesito en mi vida, Alice. No existe nadie más para mí aparte de él.

Cuando Bella llegó a Seattle pasaban las ocho de la noche. Le pidió a Alice que la dejara en frente de la casa de Edward. Cogiendo su celular le mandó un mensaje:

"_**No quiero dormir sin tus ojos. No quiero existir... sin que me mires". ¿Podemos conversar hoy?**_

_Sí._

_**Perfecto. Estoy en tu puerta.**_

Edward abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar en su casa.

―Hey… ¿cómo estás? ―preguntó él.

―Bien.

―Que bien… ―Se sentaron en el sofá y ambos se quedaron en silencio―. Entones… ¿sobre qué quieres conversar?

―Hace tres años me vi implicada en un accidente de carro. Sobreviví, pero mis papás, infelizmente, no. Las cicatrices en mi espalda son de los cortes que fueron hechos con el vidrio del carro ―dijo ella, respirando profundo e intentando contener las lágrimas, pero sabía que pronto sería en vano―. Vivía en Forks y mi papá trabajaba como policía en ese entonces. Todos conocían a mi familia. No podía pasar un solo día sin que las personas cuchichearan algo de cómo era una pena que me haya quedado sola en el mundo o cuánto ellos sentían mi pérdida. Me vine para acá después.

«Cuando nos conocimos, creo que te pudiste dar cuenta que no tenía amigos. No tenía a nadie aquí, hasta que apareciste. Siento tanto que dudes de cómo me siento con la relación de nosotros. No fue tu culpa, Edward. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, quería retribuir tus palabras, pero eso me asustó. Estábamos en un punto de nuestra relación en el que no podía estar sin ti, y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que estaba enamorada. El miedo de perderte era grande y a veces, para no demostrar ese miedo, terminé tratándote de la manera opuesta a lo que realmente quería. En ningún momento pasó por mi cabeza que te ibas a cansar en algún momento. Y en estas últimas semanas cerca al aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, simplemente entré en crisis, ya pasó conmigo y es un poco difícil salir, porque a veces me sentía bien estando triste.

«No puedo prometerte que a partir de ahora todo va a ser de maravilla o que por arte de magia todo lo que me hería desapareció, pero quiero que estemos juntos. Necesito de ayuda y quiero que me ayudes. Te amo, no quiero estar lejos de ti mientras te pueda tener. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo.

Edward se quedó sorprendido. Cuando vio el mensaje de que a Bella le gustaría conversar con él, creyó que le preguntaría si podrían ser amigos o algo por el estilo. Era difícil absorber todo lo que le había contado, pero aun así, sabía exactamente qué decir.

―Ok.

―¿Ok?

―Sí. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

―Voy a poner lo mejor de mí ―dijo, levantándose y abrazándolo.

―Ok ―dijo él, sosteniendo el rostro de ella en sus manos y mirándola a los ojos―. ¿Tienes algo más que deba saber?

―Odio ir en carro.

―Ok, podemos andar en autobús.

―Odio a Rosalie. Cada vez que me mira de la cabeza a los pies tengo ganas de halar su cabello rubio hasta el suelo, y sé que dices que con el tiempo va a ser diferente, pero creo que no.

―OK, no creo que tenga cómo desaparecer a Rose, pero tengo esperanza de que con el tiempo las cosas mejoren. ¿Es solo eso?

―Creo que sí.

Se recostaron en el sofá y Bella le contó sobre el día que había pasado en _First Beach_ y sobre lo que había hablado con sus padres. Después de un rato el estómago de Bella protestó y Edward fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Cuando regresó a la sala, con los platos en mano, ella colocaba un DVD para que vieran.

―¿"Un lugar llamado Notting hill"? Creí que no te gustaban las comedias románticas.

―Creo que acepto las que tienes de Hugh Grant.

Así como en el primer encuentro, miraron una película y se quedaron todo el tiempo abrazados. Al final de la película, Bella ya estaba casi dormida y Edward le dijo que debería ir a la cama mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina.

Después de secar la loza, Edward apagó las luces de toda la casa y fue a su cuarto. En el momento en que abrió la puerta de la habitación, se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. Bella estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo y completamente desnuda, su cabello no cubría su espalda y las cicatrices que le recordaban su pasado estaban expuestas para él, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención fueron las palabras que estaban en el cuerpo de ella: _"Así te amo porque no se amar de otra manera"_ era la frase que había escrita en su espalda hasta la cadera.

―¿Es un tatuaje? ―preguntó.

―Aham.

―Es para mí ―afirmó.

―Es para ti.

―¿y qué quieres decir con eso?

―Aunque no te lo diga, es lo que siento.

―Ok ―respondió, asintiendo y limpiando sus lágrimas.

―¿Es de verdad?

―Sí.

―Sabes que es para siempre, ¿no?

―Lo sé.

* * *

1. Tensión pre menstrual.

* * *

**MUITO OBRIGADA, BLUEBERRYTREE**

* * *

**Bien… hasta aquí llego. Esto es todo. Fin. :'( me ha encantado esta historia y por eso quise traducirla para ustedes, espero la hayan disfrutado y se hayan enamorado. Por mi parte me enamoré de este Edward, uno más 3**

**Infinitas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas, no solo a la historia sino como autora. Gracias por sus reviews, son tan bellos, amo leerlos.**

**Invito a que se unan al grupo en Facebook (link en perfil de ff) ahí se enterarán de la lista de las próximas traducciones, adelantos, portadas, etc, etc.**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
